Eight ways to Love Hinata
by hockeyxanime
Summary: Eight Ways Naruto loves Hinata from there first time to Bolt's birth. IUts loving, funny, romantic, with a bit of tragedy thrown in for good measure. This is my first fanfic posting, so be gentle.


Eight ways to Love Hinata

Love for the first time

Its your first time, and oh how you have dreamed of it, both of you have loved each other for over a year, and now it is time. She's nervous, shy; comfort her with sweet words, tell how beautiful she is. She will blush, that cute blush you fell in love with. Discard her clothes slowly, kiss her gently, listen for moans and groans. When you get to bra and panties, take it in, don't rush it. She covers herself, you give her that cheesy grin and tell her "its okay." Little by little her insecurity will drop; then move ahead; let her take your clothes off, let her have some initiative after all love making is a two-way street. You unhook her bra and your heart skips a beat, your loins stiffen (whose wouldn't)

You stare at them, she tells you to stop, it's embarrassing but you can't; you just give her that grin she loves. Kiss and touch her, explore her body; get to know every inch but let her explore back, every gasp, moan is saved into your memory. You head for her panties, the last fabric separating you from her most sensitive part. You reach for them and she stops you...she is reminded of her mother's words; "A ninja is always patient" she wants to save herself for marriage.

You sigh as the mood is comes to a grinding halt, your head says "Its the right thing to do." Your heart says "Do it for her," your loins want her now. You lay beside her and agree to it, she smiles and hugs for being understanding; you love her enough to wait and she loves you enough to make it worth it.

2\. Make Love as Husband and Wife

20 months later, the day has finally come, FINALLY! 8 months ago; you proposed, she was too shocked to answer but both of you knew the answer..Yes. After that the floodgates were opened: Planning, Parents, Seating, Dresses, Tuxes, Colors, Cake and everything else that made is day a memorable day for her, and the night you have been waiting for. It was all worth the radiant look on her face, the lilac in her hair, the lavender kimono, lots of makeup; totally worth it since there was two weddings; a traditional style for her family, and a more western style for the rest of Kohona but enough about them, its now just you two.

The hotel is in a distant land, the girls picked it out, the guys gave you advice for your first sexual night and now both of you, are here. She has freshen up, cleaned herself, almost purified herself for you. She walks out in her wedding kimono and takes it off in front of you. Your breath gets caught in your throat; an orange bra with black panties, just for you. You take it slow, like all those months before, you remember what made her moan back then. You kiss her and praise her as if she is your goddess..cause she is. Her bra is off and now you are at the same point, all those months ago. She gives you a nod, you pull then down; she makes no attempt to cover herself, she trusts you; she loves you that much. You kiss her area, lick it , listen to her gasps and moan; you stick your tongue in..slightly nervous of the taste. Its sweet and flowing; her body in fire now, you try that tongue trick Shikamaru told you and she releases on you. She apologizes, you chuckle and tell her "she taste better then ramen." You line yourself up, she nods again; and you go into her slowly; she shrieks and bits her lips. She is in pain, you kiss away the tears, and whisper to your wife. Let her adjust; give her all the time she needs, she tells you its ok, and it begins. Slow and steady as the pain transitions in pleasure, she cry out in pleasure and then yells your name. Her warmth, the sounds, the thrill of the moment; cause you to release earlier then you wanted without warning. You tell her, You hang your head in defeat, don't worry she knows a anti-pregnancy jujitsu, you promise it will be better next time. "Of course, my husband" she says, Kami you love this women...your wife; Hinata Uzamaki.

3\. Make Love when SHE least expects it

Thank goodness for small favors, being Hokage is hard work..way too hard; but today you get out early. You did the bare minimum of paperwork for the day , you leave a shadow clone behind and Shikamaru will cover for you. Its 1125 and you are out the door, heading home to your wife. You leap across rooftops to get home quickly , you want to surprise her. You enter quietly and slowly; she is the princess of the Bakugan after all. You hear pop music from the kitchen, you peek to her; cooking stew for dinner. She is wearing one of your old training shirts, her hair up in a bun with her panties showing; with a cute frog on the back. She is chopping vegetable, swaying her hips to the beat and singing along. You want to stare at her , but a familiar feeling takes over and you want her..NOW!

You sneak up slowly, grab her waist and pull her into you. She shrieks and yelps, you let her go as she question "Why aren't you at work?" She is blushing so much right now its adorable, she trys to cover herself and wants to go put some clothes on, but you stop her and mouth "Don't bother!" She sees the gleam in your eye as a look of excitement and worry comes over her. You crash your lips into her, as you quickly discard what clothes you need right now. First shirt then pants..got it; you undo her hair then the old shirt, you push her panties down far enough. You shove cutting board and food aside, cleanup can come later., You enter her as she wants to move this to the bedroom, to hell with that; this is better. You use a quicker pace, as the beat of music sets the rhythm as you fuck her. Her cry are short and loud, you flip her over, her body against he counter as you plunge into her more. She is shouting for more, yelling your name, your wife looks so wanton right now You feel your release coming as she says; "I want to drink it" with a evil twinkle in her eye...and who are you to deny your wife. You give her what she wants and collapses to the floor with her; you both are catching your breath and still turned on. "Sohow long until the stew ready?' you ask, she says " it needs a few hours to cook and I need a shower, care to join me, Naru-kun." She gets up, grabs the t shirt, walks toward the shower; then grins and winks. That's your cue and you owe Shikamaru big time for this!

4 Make Love to Comfort her

Cancer.

He told no one, not the elders, not his daughters, not the Hokage (being you.) The only person who knew was Sakura; and you can't be mad at her They found him dead in his study, hunched over as if he was asleep. Hiashi Hyuuga, dead at the age of 68; Hannabi has taken it hard, your wife is even worse. Neji's death lead to sleepless night and crying; this time its both and nightmares, she is quiet, barely cooks, her whole demeanor is off. You worry about her at work, your ray of light has dimmed to a faint glow and it breaks your heart.. One night approach her has she looks out the window to remember her family; be gentle with her, she is more frail then ever. Hold her tight as passion slowly over takes grief and sadness; speak soft, loving words to her as if refuel her soul. You take her to bed, she says "Make me forget the pain, Naruto-kun.' with tears forming in her eyes. Kiss the tears away, grief is trying to overtaker her again, use your knowledge to ignite her love; this is an emotional battle and you are the general. You work your (and her) clothes off as she flips you over and works on her love on you; let her. She mounts you, ready to do anything to let the pain cease. She starts and speeds up quickly, it feels good, really good but something is not right. You open your eyes, to see her cry out, you can't tell if its passion, pleasure or pain. She is in pain; how dare Hiashi do this to her, you think as anger starts to boil in you but you can't think that, she needs you right now. Her release snaps you out of that line of thinking, she falls on top of you, "More" she cries out. You do it two more times; both with her on top; she slams into you harder and harder each time; there will be bruises in the morning. Suddenly you realize what she is doing, she wants more time, but you stop her; sit up and hug her. "I love you, Hinata and I am not leaving you, let all out my-hime" You say, she begins to cry loudly to the point either your ears hurt or the wall shakes. You hold her tight, as more tears fall down her face, then your body,then your tears fall, yes it hurts but she is not alone in this hurt; you understand this pain and you are there for her, to support her. Just she did for you in your childhood; she cries herself to sleep and watch over her; she will survive this; is she the Heiress to the Huyuga now.

5 Make Love when HE least expects it

Its one of those where the job decides to pile it on; first it was meetings, then paperwork and missions briefings, then more paperwork, then an academic tour with a Surprise Q&A session with those brats. Once you got back it was even more paper work, its 930 at night your head hurts as you pop some medicine. All of this will take nearly 2 hours to do, so that means at home by midnight and she will be in bed. You sigh as you hunker down for the next round of this... There is knock at the door. Please Kami if its another ANBU mission report; he is getting thrown out. "come in" you say; hoping for the best and at the door is something that blows your mind

Hinata Uzamaki in a maid outfit, that hugs her body like it was custom made, and is she wearing cat ears..YES..she is! "Greetings, Meo-ster" she says; you nearly laugh at this sight "how may I serve You?" she asks in a sweet, almost innocent voice. Your mind is blank right now, you have seen your wife in sexy outfits fits before but only in the privacy of your home, she is here are the office, with a wall of windows behind you. You tell her to assist with this work, you both create shadow clones and dig into the paperwork, 45 minutes later; the clones vanish and it is done. You turn her as she rubs up against her; purring, yes she is purring. "Can I have my treat Meoster?" she says; before you can respond she goes for the loins, she claims she wants her treat from there. You are trying really hard to stay upright, but not burst out into laughter. She goes to work on you; she marvels are her "Treat.", she works her magic and you release on her. She says "Its warm and thick" while looking at you with innocent eyes. You begin to wonder if she read one of Ero-sennin's book before this; but no time for that ; you begin to work on her; lips then neck, shoulder, then remove her clothes but not to tear them (Save em for another time) She keeps the ears on, and you two go at it, like a pair of honeymooners, in and out reliving the stress from your day into your wife's women hood. She crys out your name over and over again; you flips her all fours and continue. Her breathing is sharp and fast; she can't keep up; so you life her up and pound into her as she release loudly..VERY Loudly. After multiple rounds, both of you lay on the couch in your office; the place reeks of sweat and sex, but you can open a window in the morning. She falls asleep on you; blissful, happy to "Aid her husband," you tie your old headband to the outside part of the door; just in case Shikamaru stops by early; and fall into a deep sleep with a wife whom still surprises you.

6\. Make Love after a argument

You blew it.

She can forgive you for eating 7 cups of instant ram-en , when she brings a boxed dinner to surprise you (strike 1.) She forgave you last week, for being late to the weekly dinner date, once a week you two try to go out and be social (Strike 2). Tonight, was not your night, you were trying to be friendly an nice by inviting Sakura along; its been awhile since the two of you were together. You shake off the cold stares from your wife, you weren't trying to ignore her; you just got caught up in old stories and sakura's tales of patients are always funny. Sakura thanks you for the nice evening and says WE should do this again, you say "Sure" without looking over at her. Hinata grabs your arm and drags you out; the walk home is silent, you try to get an answer out o f her but only get one-word answers...not good. Once you are home you ask "What;s wrong, Hina?" and that was when the bell rang; she is angry at you but the argument gets out of hand quickly. She accuse you of cheating, uncaring, being unfaithful, loving Sakura-chan again and not loving her anymore, you try to plead your case but its not working. You walk away and into the bathroom; you are angry but you don't want to yell at her; you splash some water on you and take a deep breath...to find that she left...You blew it, bad.

You don't try to go after her; instead you try to sleep the whole night off. You awoke and go to work feeling somewhat empty; you get the the tower to find a kuneai on your desk with a angry letter to it from Hannabi..Ok now you know were she is. You tell some people what happened; Shikamaru calls you an "idiot," Shinzue-neechan scolds you, Tsunade-baachan nearly straggles you but you deserve all of that, you head home to an empty home yet again and you begin to realize how much you screwed up. You need her back in this house, angry, sad or happy this home is hollow with out her.

The next night, she is sitting in the dinning room waiting for you; her first words are "we need to talk" Ah, shit; the words any male ninja hates to hear; you brace yourself because you have seen many women angry but you dare not cross the Lady Hyuga. She approaches you and crashes her lips into yours "What the" you think; as she presses you against the wall, wanting dominance over you; like hell that is happening. You grab her and lift against the wall, she squirm out of it and fiercely kisses you while stripping you down. This moves to the bedroom quickly with clothes leaving a trail behind; she shoves on the bed, naked as the day she was born; still almost violently kissing you; you can hardly keep up with her. You both gasp for air as you flip on the bottom but nope, she slips you back over and straddles you; foreplay be damned at this point. She starts to ride you like a wild horse, even going into the reverse position; this is rather odd for the Wife of the Hokage but strangely hot. You sit up and pound into her as she moves her with force into you. You are holding in a big one as she tightens too, but you head up release, and pretty sure she does but shows nothing. She turns to you; still with a stern look on her face; she slaps you, you slap her ass; Ding; round two as you both go at it again. This time, its facing each other, facing each other, moaning and groaning as you both fuck each other to see whom comes first. After round two; you realize, you are arguing through sex; hey whatever works to keep her but you won't show her that. During round three; she says "Fuck me harder then Sakura, I won't lose to her!" that did it; you have a mix of heat, anger and regret in your stomach as you thrust with a purpose into her. She won't lose to Sakura, Hinata is the one you love and this rouond proves it. Round Four; your give it to her in her favorite position, you ask her who loves her. " Not you" she says; you stop, "Wrong answer, hime!" with you still in her. "Is my wife a dirty women?" You ask with your usual foxy grin, she doesn't want to give that satisfaction, but with your thing impaled in her and her core burning with lust. "Yes, my Lord, I am" She cries out as you win this round. Round Five; She yells curse words and demands more; her breathing is rough as she wants more; now its just rough sex at this point. She wants to milk you dry, you want to wear her down; neither one of you are willing to back down as the rough passion continues late into the night. It's about 130am; you both are exhausted, there will be bruises in the morning and thank god you don't have neighbors. You look her in the eyes; and tell her "I'm sorry" like a 7-year old caught breaking a vase. You bury your face into her shoulder, apologize again; she puts your head on her breasts and say "sleep my darling" and you fall into the best night sleep in days. You smile because all is right with the world, she smiles because she won 3000 yen off of Tusnade for the wicked makeup sex you two just had.

7 Make Love because you missed her

Something went wrong, are the words that replaying in your head as you stand at her door. Fear and dread swirl in your stomach like bad ramen and sour milk. Its not your fault; she wanted to do this mission and to keep her "Active" status she had to. Two weeks she was gone, just for surveillance and assistance because of her Bakgukan, you had passionate love before she left and you remember walking out of office with her old team. Now she is in here; you step in to the sound of heart monitors and she lying on the bed; she has cuts and bruises on her, some dried blood remains and you hear her breathing in that mask. Your wife; your goddess has been desecrated; saukra tells you its worse then it looks. She needs a week to recover, but the next 23 hours will tell her rate of recovery.

You keep a eye on her; while praying to Kami to let her live; you bring in some dinner and talk to her about your day. You barely eat, you even cry in that room; because you want her in your arms but there is nothing you can do. At home; that night, worry, fear, desperation, thoughts of death stalk you like demons; sleep in a luxury as you toss and turn; wanting this torture to be over with. You spent a few days there, delaying your job, and no one in the village blames you; 3 days later she wakes up; 2 days later she is moving around. And after 9 days in the hospital; you bring her home.

She apologizes for worrying you, and you hold her in your arms; you kiss her neck, sucking on it as if you are a vampire. You look in her eyes and ask "May I?' to her; she smiles and nods; the love making begins again. You work on her slowly, passionately, because this past week and a half as made you a very desperate man. You lay her down and remove her clothing; there are some scars still healing; you touch as if its your first time again and marvel over her body. Kiss her, touch her, make her squirm with pleasure; you go to her womanhood and feast on her. She gasped, moans your name; and proclaims her love to you. That did it; you start crying; not a ordinary cry but one of relive and worry; you bury yourself on her shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. She holds in her arms, like a mother holding a child; you tell how you felt; the mental anguish, the sleepless night , the sight of her on that bed. You love her that much; she looks at you with tears in her eyes; "I'm here, my darling" she says as another round of tears flowing from you. There will be love and passion later, but this has to come first; she is home and you world is whole; because without her you are incomplete.

8 Make Love to celebrate

THEY SCORE! You yell; jumping off the couch, you knocked the coffee table over; don't worry just a few magazines and a empty tea cup fall over. The TV roars the sounds of celebration, goal horns and other loud noises. You yell in victory; double overtime; 2-1; the good guys win; and for the past two months you have followed it all. She is standing in the next room looking at you smiling, giggling at your actions; she knows it makes you happy , even if she doesn't understand what happened. Hinata; your wife put up with you; these nights where you did paperwork with one eye on the games in the background; you would mention it at dinner she would roll her eyes or smile. One night she sat down and watched one with you; she cheered when the wrong team scored and was embarrassed, she hugged you when your team scored and felt the excitement of a close game. Even that one night when they played into triple overtime; you were up past 1am, she checked on you; only to find the only light on was the TV with the game on; seeing your in a frantic, almost zombie-like state watching closely; you know she muttered "Baka" and went back to bed. Now the past two months, paid off with a championship.

You run to her, pick her up and hug her, swing her around; laughing, as the loud hockey celebration plays behind you. You kiss her with your heart still racing with adrenaline and joy; she kisses back too. You snake your hands up her back and she shudders, you kiss her neck and hear her moan, surprisingly with the noise. She listed you shirt up, she is in the mood and so are you; you pick her up and place her on the couch; you reach for the remote to turn off the TV, she stopped "Leave it on.' She says with a gleam in her eye; this is will be fun but it doesn't matter with your goddess beneath you. You both start to remove clothing, your kiss every pleasure point on her to get her hot, like a hockey sniper you know where to pick your shots. Neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, then neck again, squeeze her behind to get a gasp out of her. "Take me now, my caption," she moans, bra and panties come off as your underwear is gone as well. You enter her and use a steady speed; she moans and gasps at you with the announcer commenting behind you almost calling pay by play of your lovemaking. You switch the position to her favorite, legs spread on top and you impaling her; she crys out for more and harder; you release in her and quite a bit. You flip her on the bottom and go again, she is off guard, claiming she is really sensitive right now; that won't stop you; and you go for a second round. She screams in pleasure with her tongue out, panting with each thrust, hair sticking to her neck and face, she arches her back and yells your name to the heavens as you she cums and you do again in her. She is out of breath as you two sit up, with the couch, stained with your love, she pushs you over, and gets on top. "Uh-oh" her sexual switch has been flipped, she mounts your and rides you; her hips grind and slap against your skin, she moans sexy sounds, asks you if you like this captain, you wonder if this is Hinata or if she is possessed by Temrai. You thrust into her, and she pounds into you, you sit up and she pushes you back to down, she is going to cum, so are you. You see stars and you both release into each other; she collapses on you, breathing heavily, tired; 'one more" you ask. She nods, except this time its slow and lovely, no hard thrusts just both sitting up, facing each other, grinding into each others lap. You both say loving things to each other as the love builds, you say loving memories, you tell her I love you so much, she says she loves you even more with tears in her eyes. You tell her how lucky you are, and you want her do much. She say she loves you so much her heart cant take and please cum with her. You do; holding your wife; the juices mix and flow in her entrance; you love her, you love her more then this sport on the tv; which never replace her. "I love you, Hina-hime" you say raspy, I love you Naruto-kun" as you both fall asleep on the couch, as you turn the TV off with you last act before you fall asleep.  
9 months later; Boruto Uzamaki, is born.


End file.
